


Luck, Dedication, and Some Oreo Cookie Pie

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she didn’t bother to question her husband’s quirky yet romantic ideas…they always made her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck, Dedication, and Some Oreo Cookie Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t part of the **Meant to Be** series though I am in New England. It takes place later in time and I didn’t want to mess with my linear thing but when the idea came to me I knew I had to write it.

It was a rainy August evening, the temperature lingering around 68 degrees. Jessie was singing to herself as she parked her car in the lot. Putting up her umbrella she walked over to the Newberry Police Station. When she walked in, it was pretty quiet. Sam was working the eleven to seven shift through most of the summer. It cut their time together significantly but the couple still made due. Walking up to the counter, she smiled at Charlotte Russet.

“Hey, Charlie.”

“Hey Jess.” Charlie looked up from her paperwork. “How's it going?”

“It’s pretty good, what about you?”

“I could probably find some things to complain about but I don’t want to rain on your parade. Are things good at the diner?”

“Yeah. I worked late and now I'm here to make sure the Chief has a proper dinner.”

“Well he's in his office. C'mon back.”

Jessie was just about to do that when she saw Mark Cunningham walking to the bullpen from the back. She found herself frozen in place, her hand still on the swinging gate.

“Well hello Miss Brooks.” He wore that trademark grin.

He was looking good, Mark always looked good. He wore black slacks and white button down shirt. Jessie tried to smile but didn’t know how it looked. Mark’s smile didn’t change.

“It’s Mrs. Kassmeyer now.” She replied.

“Ah yes, Mrs. Kassmeyer. How are you?”

“Fine and you?”

“I'm great. You look good…you're still glowing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm not speaking a foreign language, am I Jess.” Mark lowered his voice. “You’ve always been a beautiful girl. I wonder when you're going to realize it.”

 _I don't need you to tell me that_ , Jessie thought but didn’t say. She had to get away from him…this passed comfortable a few minutes ago.

“Well, it was nice to see you.” She lied, walking past him and into the bullpen. “Excuse me.”

“It’s always good to see you, Jess.”

Jessie looked back, shuddering some before walking to Sam’s closed door and knocking on it.

“C'mon in.” He called.

She opened the door and when he saw her, his whole face lit up. Sam stood up from his chair.

“Hey there.”

“Hi.” Now Jessie was really smiling.

She walked in, closed the door, and headed straight for his arms. Sam held her tight to him and sighed. It felt so good to hold onto her. Tonight was Tuesday, family night, and he feared they wouldn’t be together at all. With the diner closing early Jess was working during breakfast and lunch.

By the time she arrived home he had already left for his shift at the police station. He wouldn’t be home until about 11:30 and his wife was usually sound asleep by them. Sometimes Jessie would wait up for him but Sam always told her that she didn’t have to…he knew she had work in the morning.

“I missed you something terrible today.” He whispered in her ear.

“The flowers were so beautiful Sam.”

When she got home from the diner that afternoon, Jessie found the dozen Belladonna lilies on her pillow and the card. It said, ‘ _Ten months today. I’ll always love you. Sam_.’. Today was their anniversary. Not that ten months was big on the celebration scale but on the third of every month, no matter what day of the week, Sam bought Jessie some variety of lilies. She wasn’t quite sure how he came up with that tradition though she did use calla lilies as her wedding bouquet. Sometimes she didn’t bother to question her husband’s quirky yet romantic ideas…they always made her smile.

“I'm glad you liked them.” He took the opportunity to give her a kiss. Jessie slid one arm around his neck; the other was holding a bag. “I wish I could’ve been home to see the look on your face.”

“Well you see my face right now.” She said. “What do you think?”

“You are absolutely beautiful…every second of everyday. I love you.”

“I love you too. That’s why I brought you some dinner. I know you, Sam Kassmeyer, you'd get so wrapped up in work that you would totally forget to eat.”

“What’d you bring me?” Sam asked, stealing another kiss.

“It’s your favorite.”

“Mmm,” He smiled. “Chicken pot pie.”

“Yeah.” Jessie nodded.

“With Oreo cookie pie for dessert?”

“Yes sir.”

“And sun tea, with extra lemon?”

Jessie put the plastic bag on the desktop and Sam couldn’t stop smiling. He helped her take out the individual chicken pot pies and the bowls to put them in. They had napkins, cutlery, and tea in those great plastic takeout cups. He set everything up on the table in front of his couch and then his wife joined him.

“How was your day, Jess?” He asked after blessing his food.

“It was busy. Zoë was there from 6am to 8am before I showed up. She’s doing alright but I think she needs some more training. The problem is she and Sarah Hillridge have never really gotten along so she hates to ask Sarah for help. I had to take her into the office today and tell her that sometimes you swallow what you need to swallow to get the job done. She’s going to be an efficient manager someday; she just has a little growing up to do. Did you catch any bad guys?”

“I caught Damien Walker and Nathan Henson spray painting graffiti behind the elementary school. Jess, I swear I wanted to put them both on a summer of hard labor. I put them in the car and brought them down to the station. You know Henson had to come down here and act like an unmitigated ass. I really do not like that man. And of course he had to use a damn racial epithet…” Sam let out a sound of frustration. “Some people should have to take a written exam before they're allowed to procreate.”

“What would the score range be?” Jessie asked, savoring her chicken pot pie. It was homemade, from the recipe book Sam bought her for Christmas. That book had become one of her favorite cooking accessories. Her husband was quite fond of it too.

“No scores under 85%. You'd get two chances…some people have test anxiety.”

Jessie laughed, leaning to kiss Sam’s lips. He caressed her face.

“How do you think you'd do?” She asked.

“On the test?”

“Mmm hmm,”

“I want to say I’d pass. I’d probably be right on the line because babies freak me out a little bit. I'm not that good with diapers, drool, or spit up yet…not that that’s the most pleasant dinner conversation.”

“Its OK, I have a strong stomach. I can take it.”

“I might have to do the study course and the Saturday re-test.” Sam said.

“I think you're not giving yourself enough credit.” Jessie replied.

“That’s possible. One thing I do know is that I’d always try. My father always told me that being a good father was 50% dedication and 50% luck. Looking at the woman I convinced to marry me, I know I'm a lucky man.”

Sam wiped his mouth, moved his empty bowl aside and smiled at his pie. That made Jessie smile.

“No one could ever say you weren't dedicated, Sam Kassmeyer. So therefore I don’t think you have anything to worry about where the test was concerned.”

“That’s good to know. Mmm, Jess, this is the best pie ever. Baby, you outdid yourself; I am so serious.”

“I actually have one more surprise.” She said.

“What could be better than this?”

“I'm pregnant, Sam.”

The pie plate, with half of his precious piece of pie still on it, fell to the floor. He looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. A noise, maybe it was a squeak or a gasp, came from his throat. Then there was just silence.

“Say something.” Jessie demanded, though her voice was soft.

“I…Jess…oh my God. We’re going to have a baby?”

“Yeah, it looks that way.”

“Oh baby, oh Jess, I can't…”

He pulled her to him just as the sob escaped his throat and the tears came. Jessie had only seen Sam cry a few times but every time it made her do the same. This time was no different. She knew they were tears of joy. She pulled away and wiped his tears. It didn’t take long for new ones to appear.

“How much…I don’t even know the right question to ask.” He said.

“I'm seven weeks.” Jessie sniffled. “And your pie is on the floor.”

“Oh, shit, oh,” Sam covered his mouth. “I'm sorry Jess.”

“It’s OK.” She was laughing as he bent to pick up his pie.

It had been down there some time so she just gave him her piece. She would have another when she went home later.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is as it should be right now. I actually have an appointment to see the OBGYN in two weeks. Well, we have an appointment.”

“Yes,” Sam nodded. He put the pie on the table and took both of her hands. “I want to be there for every single moment.”

“And we’re ready, Sam?” She asked.

“We are going to be just fine. We have each other and you’ve got a good doctor. I'm going to write down about a million questions and I’ll ask every one of them. But most importantly, I'm going to take care of you.”

“You can't smother me.”

“I make no promises.”

“Samuel…”

“I’ll do my best.” Sam’s hand fell gently on her stomach. “I love you, Jessie Kassmeyer, heart and sternum.”

“I love you too. I want to go home and take you with me.”

“I’ll be there in a few hours. You need your rest, now more than ever, but…”

“I’ll be waiting for you. We have to have a proper celebration.”

“Yes ma'am.” Sam caressed her face, drawing her into a kiss. He never wanted to stop but knew he had to eventually. He better let her go soon before his desire got the better of him.

“I should go.” Jessie moved away from him with reluctance. She started to gather up the dinner remnants, putting a cover over the pie Sam seemed too stunned to eat at the moment.

“I’ll walk you out.”

“OK.”

They left the office together, going out into the bullpen. Charlie was still out there, so were Mark and Officer Ronnie Baleman.

“I'm walking Jess out…I’ll be right back.” Sam said.

“Charlie and I are about to head out on a run, Chief.” Mark stood, taking his gun from his locked desk drawer. “Goodnight, Jess.”

Sam looked at him when he spoke to his wife. He didn’t know what was in Mark’s eyes but he didn’t like it. Taking a deep breath, he beat back the green eyed monster. That was a long time ago, ancient history; it meant nothing. The future was all about him, Jessie, and their child. He did tighten his grip on her waist though.

“Goodnight, Mark. Goodnight, everybody.”

“Goodnight, Jess.”

They walked out into the rainy evening, Sam shielding them both with a big black umbrella.

“Are you OK?” She asked.

“Mark Cunningham does not bother me, Jess.”

“You start to drop contractions when you're upset.” Jessie replied.

“I do?” He looked at her.

“Yeah. Is that something about yourself that you didn’t know?”

“It is.” Sam laughed a bit. “I'm fine, babe, I'm walking too high in the clouds for anything to pull me down.”

Jessie smiled as she unlocked the car door with the remote key chain. They stood in front of the open door for a little while holding onto each other.

“Call me when you get home.”

“I will.” She kissed him. “Enjoy your pie, stay safe, and hurry home.”

“Will do, Mrs. Kassmeyer. I love you.” Sam kissed her again.

“I love you too, Sam. See ya.”

Jessie got into the car and Sam backed away. He stayed out in the parking lot until she pulled out and drove down Chestnut Street. As he was walking back to the station, he ran into Charlie and Mark.

“Be careful out there guys, this rain only seems to be getting harder.”

“Will do Chief.” Charlie smiled, hustling to their police car.

Mark hung back and Sam looked at him.

“You alright, Mark?” He asked.

“I guess that’s something I wanted to ask you, Chief. We've always got on alright and I’d like to keep it that way if I can help it. I've always loved my job.”

“What do you mean?”

“I used to date Jess, back in the day, I think you knew that.”

“I did.” Sam nodded.

“Things didn’t exactly work out for us.”

“I’d like to thank you sincerely for being your usual charming self.” Sam said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He’d rather swallow a razor blade than have this conversation yet here they were.

“You're welcome, Chief.” Mark smirked. “I just don’t want there to be any bad blood between us. Jessie is a great woman and you're a lucky man but I don’t want some stuff from the past to affect our working relationship.”

“Neither do I. We’re fine; that’s a promise.”

Mark nodded, holding out his hand. Sam shook it, patted him on his back and then headed into the stationhouse.

“Chief, I think you're glowing.” Ronnie said. “That’s some feat considering this weather.”

“I'm a happy man, Ronnie. What can I say?”

“Nothing, Chief…just give me some of that.”

Sam grinned, going back to his office and his desk. The piece of pie was sitting there so he took the cover from the plate. It was going to be impossible to wipe the smile of his face and that suited him just fine. He had some hours to go at the station but hopefully it would be quiet…Sam Kassmeyer had some studying to do.

***

  



End file.
